the prince of jurai naruto uzumaki
by wingedakatsukinaruto
Summary: the orgin has beeen told and  a new threat arises now that kagato is the jubi what will happen now
1. the prince is

_**Disclaimer I do not own naruto nor do I own tenchi muyo **_

_**prince naruto **_ **_chapter 1 the secret _**

At the valley of the end two friend were read to end a long and hard battle .

"what do you say loser lets end this"said the uciha

"well if thats the case then I should not hold back ehh sasuke "said naruto who

"what do you mean loser "asked the uchia and he looked at naruto there was nine light hawk wings come from naruto, the blond smiled and said "these are my light hawk wing a blood-limit if you will. Then in a few split second naruto knock out sasuke and fainted

"maybe we should ge thim back to get checked out"the ninja said

"hmm i think your right bring that emo aswell"said the other

"wait what are you doing with my student's "asked kakashi

"well we can tell you not with out naruto's permission "said the ninja whom was female and noticed by kakashi

"well cya were off we will be back and naruto might show his secrets when he is ready not until then"said the other one whom was also female and sounded familiar to the one eye, and with that a bright light blinded kakashi and they were gone

Meanwhile in the leaf

The hokage was looking at a dazed kakashi and was trying to get answers from him.

"kakashi what happened " demanded tsunade

"welltwo masked people went and took naruto and sasuke then left with a blinding light but they siad that naruto would explain in due tie "said the one eye whom was hiding behind shizune

"damn what is that brat hiding " she said with a sad tone

when that was said a blinding light was blinding everyone and then the blond was there in front

of the three adults

The hokage went to punch naruo in the head when a shield was put up"naruto what was that "

"that was my shield damn this is not easy to controll but that life ohh kakashi do you recognise these two"

Yes they are from the valley of the end "said the one eye but when they took their mask off kakashi was dumbfounded

"Rin "said kakashi

"I was 4 when I discovered the truth about my parents and no the fourth is not my father nor kushina is not my mother that was lie created by the third and my father to hide some secret that the leaf was not ready for and Tsunade I have something to tell you in private"said naruto and she nodded

monets late kakashi left

"what am about to tell you is a s class secret teunade"said naruto in a serous tone

"yes I will keep this a secret "said the two

"well the truth is dan and nawaki were both threatened by both danzo and orchimaru so my aunt took them with her to train and toget better they will come back in two weeks but danzo must be killed before that if they were to return "said naruto whom was waiting for a reaction and the two women were in tears

"what did danzo say to get them to leave "asked shizune

"that they would kill you both in your sleep "said naruto Tsunade was angry and happy at the sme time

"he will pay"stated Tsunade

"if you would be so kind to bring the rookie bunch and jonin to one spot and you two can so come I will show you around my ship "said narrator

"yeah why not it will be fun"said shiner

"but how long did you now about dan"asked tsunade" just a couple of hours ago my aunt told me and she said I can tell you and she makes and she makes Tsunade seems like a kitten some titryshe always try's to get me married but every time she fails"said naruto in a happy tone

" I would like to meet her "said shizune "and so would I "said the hokage

AN this is part of my fanfic I need help please help to find a name for the kyubi a female name please ohh what parings please anything but narusaku or if you want a harem then please sugest some names any name you want will do


	2. the meeting of friends

**Disclaimer I do not own tenchi nor naruto**

**The prince of jurai naruto uzumaki ****chapter 2 the meeting **

The rookie squad was in the training ground along with hisahi and he had a picture of hinata's mother .The others were also wondering why they were there .

"so why are we hear"asked kiba

" naruto will tell you all but all I can say it is a shocker "said tsunade

Thhen a bright light engulfed everyone and they found them self in a new area,they wree aall asleep and in the medic bay

"tsunade your getting up good "said rin

"yes and what have you done me "asked tsunade "standerd stuff but naruto wanted to show you his thanks so he made you young you are now twenty years old congrats "said Rin

"but why "asked shizune

"this will be the last time you see naruto that's if well I better let him tell you that part "said the mystery girl

"so when will we see him"asked hinata

"after the royal meeting of corse with his father and mother "said yoko

"and you are "asked shikamaru

"his personal guard"said yoko

"and me "to said yukimi

"we are jurain nights the first female nights "said yoko

"and we are also trained by naruto and we train him "said yukimi

"so naruto is royalty then "asked ino

"yes "they both said

The roooki nine were in shock and awe but naruto was waiting for their reply to proceded.

"wow sowhen can we see him "asked tenten

"huh he is on his way he is just preparing the food for you the meal is aspeciality form different planets "said a woman and hisahi was shocked and so hinata

"before you ask I was threaten by danzo the same way that dan and nawaik were if I did notyou know hinat and hanbi would have bee killed by root and some huuyga were on root also so it was impossible to tell you and plus it was hisaunt called airi"said hitomi

"does naruto know "asked hinata

"it was me whom saved his life when he was four years old you know "said hitomi

"what happened"asked everyone

"he was beaten and blooded by hyuuga and uchia alike and trust me h thatmight spell bad news for you if his father finds out"said hitom

"damn "they all said

They all made their way to the dinning area and choji was really happy and everyone backed off

"hi everyone" said naruto

"my maid her will help you I have some paperowrk to deal with and a friend to see"he said

"but first I will answer any of your questions "said the prince

"so what is this offer "asked sakura

"a life in space and new opportunity to live a new life "said naruto

"what about our clans "aske shino

"they can come with us if they chose to but since this planet is no long in my charge I must leave and never return "said naruto with a sad tone

"but why"asked kurenai

"due to the wayi have been treated the jurain royal family is not pleased it is either that or watch your planet go boom what would you choose "said naruto in a serous tone

" I would like to join "said garaa and the sand sibiling nodded and wanted to go with garaa

"great garaa thanks ohh the others are hear also the have agreed to join us as well "said naruto

"the other jinchuurki "said garaa and the others were in shock

"yes they have hadit with theway they have been treated I am hgoing tobring the kages up here and talk to them face to face the royal famil will be here as well you will meey my sister ayeka and sasame and my brothers tenchi and yosho ,there is also seina my cousin "said naruto

An this is one of my plot twist that is goingto be done one of them come in a few chapters latter so will the other join naruto or not and where is sasuke vote should this be a narutoxhinata or not


	3. the three sisters

Di_**sclaimer I do not not own naruto nor **_tenchi___**The prince of jurai naruto**_

_**Chapter 3 enter the three dimension sisters**_

On the bridge of the ship naruto sensed two light hawk signatures,he raced to a location only he went and a look said it all

" hey kitsuhara a conflict involving "said naruto but he was cut of

"i know kit I am really nervous about this "said kitsuhara naruto hugged her and naruto looked and said "you have me and I will never leave you after all I would never leave my sister now would I"

meanwhile at the soular system

Tenchi was fight a guy whom called himself z, by then both washu and tokimi and tsasami were already there

"fine if you want to give then al you have to do is die "said the mad man known as z

"but why "asked a scared tenchi and thats when a new light hawk signature was dediceted

"can you to sense that "asked washu whim was excited and nervous

"yes sister its is definitely a light hawk signature and another detrimental being as well"said a shocked tokimi

"hmm but that being sensed familiar" said tsasami

there stood a blond haird boy with nine light hawk wings and a woman with long black hair with red eyes with black slits she also had a black kimono and a sword as well

"washu tokimi tsasami what is going on"said the woman

"z started to attack and well were trying to stop it "said tsusami

"is that all "she said she looked at z and clicked her fingers and he disappeared

"there do none of you know how to reset a life yet "said the being

"so who are you "asked washu

"i will answer that one you can have a rest now kitsuhara"said naruto and she smiled and went back to the ship

"so naruto who is she "asked Tsusami

"she is your sister well your eldest sister she was forced to seal your memory about what happened on that day lets just say that she is slowly coming to terms with what happened to the others and what that monster had done "said naruto

" why didn't you tell us "said tsusami

"well she has a lot of pain in her life "said naruto with a sad tone

"so that light hawk signature I take it that was you "asked tokenism and the other were excited and nervous

"yeah it was me "said narrator

"so how many can you manifest"asked tenchi the three sister were look at him with great interest

"9 the maximum number why "said a shy naruto the three sister were awe struck

"I HAVE TO MAKE YOU MINE "shouted a love struck washu

"eh you three and anyone else can come back to my ship "said naruto

mean while at the ship

Naruto just returned and everyone one was there ans waiting for and explanation

"you want an explanation askseto there Is somthing I need to do"said naruto

"wait a moment "said tokimi and naruto just said "yes "

"are you going to see her "asked tokimi

""yes she is still depressed about what happened all those years ago so I cant tell you with her permission"said narrator and they all under stood

"I will tell you tho what happened to her after the moment that you might want to take a seat"

Then at that moment naruto told what and the others the she was complete possessed and out of her control until he landed on the planet

"you see I was born on jurai you see but I had be put into hiding due to an assassination attempted on my life my twin sister was kept safe but I had to be take away I know about that I now have a little sister abut apart from that nothing else "said naruto

"uh so why are you out of hiding "asked washu

"the assassinin kagato was killed so I came out of hiding now I want to help my friend an adopted sister she is very shy you know "said naruto

"so when are you going to tell ayeaka an sasami"said washu

"they already know seto told them before they left jurai"said naruto

"hey big brother naruto "said sasami

"yeah little sis want to play and have fun "asked naruto

"lets maybe we can bring ryo okie "asked sasmai

"you can do what ever you want "said naruto and he smiled and looked into ayeaka whom hugged him and was crying her eyes out

"i finaly found you naruto oh we have a half brother tenchi"said ayeaka and naruto said "wow wait until my friends meet my family "

"friends "asked ryoko whom was in love and wanting naruto and everyone just steped away

"yeah some of the people from the planet whom took care of me are on the ship I am giving the a chance to come and see the galxey and to start a new "he said

"so sasami lets go and meet everyone "said naruto and everyone followed

AN this will be a harem you choose the other girls and any suggestion on what happens to sasuke would be cool

note to all all sugestions are welcome and harem ideas are welcome not this is a crossover harem


	4. sasuke's punishment

**Disclaimer I do not own tenchi nor naruto **

**chapter 4 sasuke's punishment **

everyone was waiting for naruto to speak and they all looked at him and washu spoke and said

"so my dear naruto what are you going to do with sasuke "asked washu and everyone was looking at him wondering the same thing

"simple since he want to rive his clan so much then he will give birth to the children as a grill and sakura will be a boy from now on and she can only have his children"said naruto and everyone just laughed and saukra fainted and had a nose bleed and smiling

"so let me gettthisaight the emo king is going to be the emo queen and the bancbansheegoing to be the screamer guy "said kiba naruto nodded 'do not get on his bad side 'thought everyone

"naruto hmm I am so pp roud of you "said hinata everyone was like what the hell look given to hinata buy konoha squad

"my little naru "said the mother of one blond

"for your own good shut up "whispered naruto

"my momma "said naruto and ran with a hug and kiba laugh along with kankuro

"NO ONE LAUGH AT MY NARU "said the queen and pummelled both kiba and kankuro with a viscous intent "the guy kept there lips shut after that

soon after that seto arived with the two other dan and nawaki , the boys were scared shittless and when tsunades aw them she ranright afthem and gave them both an upper cut "you had us worried "said tsunade and shizune

"so nephew you told her and you friends after all "said seto

"yeah and the want to start a new life in space "said naruto

"hmm the lazy one and the guy with the one eye and the girls other males will join gxp the girls will train under me as warriors and who ever want to stay with you they can "said seto and every one was just went to their rooms to think

later on

"so have you guy decided yet "asked naruto

"well yeah we shall do it your way and whom ever stay will be okay by us "said tusnade

"i I willl sttay with nnaruto "said hinata

"fine and one piece of advise "said naruto while looking at the hyuuga head

"yes naruto -dono "said the hyuuga head

"drop the superiority thing or you will be killed "said naruto

"will do "said hisahi

now I you are staying you wil be trained by me and my sensei "said naruto

"who might that be"asked ino

"me kitsuhara "said the girl

"nice to see you again "said naruto

"you know I am always with you "said kitushara and blushed

naruto kissed her on the cheek and walked away and was asked

"what is your relation with her naruto "said tsunade

"she was the kyubi but now she is fully restored and my sensei and my girlfriend "said naruto and everyone was shocked

"explain "they all said

"NO"shouted naruto

"I will not explain because you have no right to know not yet at least "said naruto

they all looked at him and thought ' he is very protective of her '

"now wahsu want to spend some time with you so does tokimi and tsusame do you wish to see them "asked naruto

"yes I wish to see my little sisters and can you come with me as support"asked kitsuhara while looking at the ground

"yeah I believe I will you were there for me when I was down and depressed as you are now I will not leave you alone "said naruto with conviction

They all knew what naruto said was true and he they were shocked and in awe that he had grown up so much

AN the harem has begun oh will ad washu and anko a fell free to add any sugestions oh and any other suggestions is fine


	5. the truth be told

**Disclaimer i do not own anything used in this **

**chapter 5 the truth be told **

The prince and kitsuhara we in the bridge and the were getting ready am machine withc told them the story of kitsuhara and what made her so depressed.

"Years ago when time was new there was there was a being that watched over all of time and space they were was our mother and father and me . I protected life its self that was my job until a large negative energy that called its self 'kagato' it was split in to nine but I and the other nine sisters were caught in its pull thus creating the bijuu I plan on bringing them back my sisters."said kitsuhara taking a break to let this all sink in

"You see before I attacked the leaf I had children and someone to love but then that snake and old one eyed relic danzo killed them so .I was pissed and I also sensed naruto so I staged my sealing so that I could train naruto which he needs even today."said kitsuhara which she looked at naruto and she hugged him and said "Thank you "

This shocked washu and her sisters then she said "the other can only be purified by light hawk wings ."

"No since I am out all I need to do is defeat them in battle or make them see sense."said kitsuhara

**later on the meeting of kage and royalty begins **

the kages arrived and they were brought up to speed and told everything and they were startled to say the least .

" can we please come to an arrangement perhaps naruto can come to mist or sand to live ."said the raikage

"I agree surly our planet can be spared ."said the hokage

"(sigh)fine jeez you guys will suck at politics in space test one failed."said seto the kages harts just stopped for a moment then naruto just laughed and looked at tsunade

"This was a test to see if the planet in question was ready for space travel you have 2 more tests to go."said naruto walking into his office followed by tsunade and the other kages ,

"The kages but tsunade can go back to the leaf expect more surprises."said washu she looked at tsunade and said"you and naruto might be related I want to make sure."

an sorry for making this short but I wanted to get this out of way and I am making some twist to the plot which means I am taking this one slow sorry read oh any suggestion is more than welcome


	6. The gxp and  the ninja planet blown up

**Disclaimer i do not own anything used in this .**

**The gxp and the ninja planet blown up**

The arrived at the gxp academy then naruto saw sasuke and the gave birth tofour uchiha kids with out th sharingan.

"Please naruto mercy i will change,"pleaded a desprate uchiha.

"I do not know if i should after all ,you did try to kill me and sakura needs to grow some back bone untill she.I mean he lerns the lesson i will not,"said naruto the sakura walked in

and said "naruto we are sorry please ."

Then a green glow envolped both sakura and sasuke and they were turned to normal but something was difrent sakura has the sharingan and sasuke had inner sakura .

"NARUTO"shouted sasuke and naruto laughed.

"Fine here (snap),"theu both swiched hair colors as well the sakura said" thank you naruto ."

"This is the ultimate punishment i am no longer sasuke uchiha but sasuke haruno noooooo,"ranted the newlyin a dramatic fashion formed haruno.

"I am no longer sakura haruno but i am now sakura uchiha yeah ,"said the newly formed uchiha in an emotinless tone .

"it is perminent meaning it lasts for good ,"said naruto that walked away .

**With tsunade and washu **

**T**he two were doing test and it seems that naruto has well lets washu and tsunace tell you .

"oh well this is well unexpected to say the least here seto look at this ,"said washu and she did amd smiled

"It seems that naruto found his sister tsunade that was unexpected ,"said seto the shocked look on tsunade's face was priceless.

Then at that moment naruto wlked in and the told himthen naruto said "i had my suspions but it is still a shock."

"What do you mean by suspions naruto?"asked tsunade

"The first reason is your strength , the second is your mark on your forhead it is symbol meaning that you have mastered you jurai powers ."said naruto in a nervous way and then ,he reached in to his pocket and gave her a key and said "this is a key it lets you in the training hall where i use meet me there in one hour bring whom ever you like ."

**In the ahip bridge**

**T**hat everyone that wants to be a gxp officers gone the only ones that were left were kankuro and hinata , tenten and ino of corse sasukra and asuke were left behind .(they were just not told)

"lets return home ,"said naruto walking along he saw hinata and kitsuhara getting along and hinta lering how to use a sword from kitsuhara ,This peaked naruto's intrest and watched then hinta saw him and blush hewlked to words the bath house and said "Good luck hina hime."

**AT the bridge **

The crew scaned the home planet of hinata and saw it destroyed ,The crew were afraid to tell naruto and he came to tthe bridege he was shown , this made him angry his eyes flashed a dark purple .

"The home planet has been blown up ,"said naruto the entir ninja populas came to the bridge and saw he was not lying. Then the five kages saw the destruvtion and said "who did this."

"Sir the enrgery of the ship is simlar to terant shank's ship ,"said the piolt then naruto said" Find him ."in a cold and angry voice .

**AN this is another chapter done **

**cliffie jutsu **

**the ninja know why narutois the most feard prince of jurai and there is a suprise in as well**

**garaa discovers metalica and his new talent**

**hinata discovers rap music **

**which one should i use first **


	7. where are the now

Diclaimer i do not own anything

the vengfull prince

The purple haird prince was on the wat path his second home , the home of his freinds was destroyed and he was out for blood teraunt blood. Then his eyes were glowing a dark red

wndd his skin was becoming a dark purple.

"Naruto calm down we will find ,"said azula then naruto dashed out in rage

" i will kill him ,"said naruto

With garaa

The red haired racoon was on earth with everyone else then he saw cd then took it to the shokeeper

and bought it and went home .He noticed some garaa fan girls folllowing him and he began to run.

"phew that lost them,"said garaa

'Now time for metalica'thought garaa he put the cd on and played ennter sandman..The red haird boy began to sing along. Then kankuro watched and wrote on a note.

Hey bro

You have talent as a rock singer

big cat kankuro

With hinata

Hinata began to listing to rap songs that gave her more confindance and gave her ghetto atiitude ,Then poor boy neji was already in hospital for calling naruto a looser then hinata beat him with in a inchi of his life .

with shikamaru

he became a cop and is known as ' sargent smarts' along with kakashi and the other jonin except from anko .The snake queen became an avid explorer she travels the world .

With temari

The wind misstress joind the xiaolin monks along with sevral others , she now goes on ther search for the shen gon wo.

With naruto

a dark aura was suronding him and he found terrount shank dark purple wings and the white hawk beagn to show up

"Yo idiot you destroyed the planet of elementals now the ten tails will be freed ,"said naruto

eveyone on board his ship was thinking ' dumbass'.

"wait where are you going ?" aske terant in a shakly voice

"WE WANT TO LIVE MAN ."they all chouted and ran to tyhe escap pods .

'Well im screwed'thought teraunt

the a large beem of dark blue energy destroyed the ships and senya saw naruto and he was affraid.

Sasuke

The uchiha became a fashion desginer and sakura became a poet .They are still unpopular .

rock leee and guy sensei

They both became kung fu actors and guy found out that he and lee are father and son and his mom was none other than mikoto uchiha .This was shocking to every one but what will happen when sasuke finds out .

Shizune

well shizune and tonton joind the jurain gaurd program and tonton gained a human form .The new ly transformed humn had the body of the mizukage but the haird of anko her hair was dark red .

An there you go a new chapter


End file.
